Angels and Demons
by Befanini
Summary: Gojyo encounters an unexpected rival for Sanzo's affections.Does he triumph in the end? 'Ch.OF COURSE he does... XD!


August 20, 2005

**Title: Angels and Demons **(Part 5 of the Barely Breathing Thread)

**Author: Befanini**

**Disclaimer: **I have absolutely no rights whatsoever. For sizzling daydreaming purposes only. XD

**Rating:** Mature, please. NC-17 for language and graphic adult situations. Shounen-ai, lemon, yaoi, WAFF.

**Summary:** Gojyo encounters an unexpected rival for Sanzo's affection. Does he triumph in the end? 'Ch. Of COURSE he does… XD

**A/N: **This is my first TRUE lemon story. I repeat, please no minors allowed, okay? I'm blushing enough as it is… Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm glad you're enjoying my nonsense – I hope you have as much fun reading them as I do writing them! You guys ROCK. Please check out my profiles page for replies to your comments, hai?

This is a "tamer" version of the one I have posted on other sites. I figured I just couldn't leave you guys out in the cold. So this is especially dedicated to FF dot net readers! Especially to Santuary of Darkness, who was among the first to ever review my fics, and who never fails to review each new story I put out. You ROCK! XD

* * *

Sha Gojyo whistled happily as he emerged from the bathroom, long hair freshly blow-dried, collected steam pouring out the doorway in his wake. He paused in front of the dresser's mirror to admire himself. He flexed a hard, muscled shoulder, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Then he gave himself a thumbs-up and a wink.

"Baka erogappa…"

Gojyo turned to face the source of the derisive missive, crimson eyebrows arched. Across the room, in one of the inn's twin beds, Sanzo sat propped against the pillows, chest bare, sheet pulled up to his waist. The rimless spectacles perched on the finely chiseled nose, a book held up by a slim ivory hand.

"_Sexy_ erogappa, you mean…" Gojyo purred, padding over softly to the narrow bed. The springs creaked as he sat down and wriggled a place for himself.

"'Ch." The priest nudged up his glasses with an irritated knuckle, then flicked the page over. He continued reading, ignoring the gleaming, bronze, naked body pressed against him.

Undeterred, Gojyo scooted over to insinuate himself inside the crook of Sanzo's elbow, pillowing his head against the monk's stomach. Sanzo absent-mindedly raised the book higher to make room for the intruder. Engrossed in the story, he distractedly reached up with his free hand to comb porcelain fingers through sleek crimson hair.

Meanwhile, Gojyo got inside the sheets with Sanzo, and now reached up with languid brown fingers to play lazily with silken strands of golden hair. Frowning, Sanzo shook the hand off. "Yamero!" the priest snapped, the fingers twined in Gojyo's hair pulling slightly in warning. "Can't you see I'm reading!"

Gojyo pouted, but obediently dropped his hand. But a mischievous sparkle fired in the claret eyes at the same time. He let his hand wander over Sanzo's chest instead, brushing the spots he knew drove the monk crazy with a feather-light touch.

Sanzo distractedly pulled his fingers from Gojyo's hair to turn over another page, purple eyes avidly devouring the words.

Crimson eyes narrowed. Gojyo placed a palm over the priest's heart. It beat slowly and steadily against his hand. Gojyo frowned in frustration. He finally peered upside-down at the book's cover, curious to know what Sanzo found more irresistible than him. He read: "_Angels and Demons. By Dan Brown._" So Sanzo preferred _Dan Brown_ to him, did he? We'll just see about that…

Gojyo turned his head up to flick his tongue at a pale nipple, at the same time reaching down and brushing his fingers against the front of Sanzo's silk boxers. He grinned in satisfaction as Sanzo finally snapped to attention with a started jerk.

"What are you _doing_, baka!" Purple eyes glared down at Gojyo.

Gojyo arched an eyebrow in reply.

"'Ch," Sanzo snorted. "We just _did_, in the shower."

"I call that a quickie," Gojyo purred, red eyes staring hotly at the priest.

Sanzo rolled his eyes. "I'm _reading_ now, you horny beast." And then Sanzo ignored him again. Again!

Gojyo shrugged. "Fine…" he slid lower instead, and lower still, the red head disappearing beneath the sheets.

Sanzo stiffened as his boxers were suddenly yanked down, without preamble. "Gojyo…" he growled threateningly.

The red head popped out of the sheets briefly, and impish crimson eyes blinked innocently back at him. "Nani?" Gojyo batted long eyelashes while tugging the underwear off the rest of the way with a talented foot.

Sanzo sighed. "This is a _really_ good story, and I have to finish it tonight, okay? Hakkai wants it back in the morning."

"So read," Gojyo grinned. "Don't let me stop you…" And he disappeared back down beneath the sheets.

"K'so…" Sanzo cursed, determinedly propping the book back up in front of his face. He read. Or tried to. As best he could, clamping down hard on the hiss that escaped his lips as the incorrigible rascal beneath the sheets took him inside his burning mouth.

"Mmm…" Gojyo growled, pulling back briefly to inform him, "I _love_ it when it's all soft and limp like this, and I get to feel it twitch and harden and grow inside my mouth…" And that bawdy mouth plunged down and engulfed him again.

Sanzo slammed his eyes shut, the book sagging weakly in his hand, feeling himself doing _exactly _thatinside Gojyo's skillful mouth. His hips jerked reflexively at Gojyo's undeniably talented _persuasion, _and he found himself groaning deeply as Gojyo paid loving attention to a particularly _sensitive _spot.

Sanzo yanked off the sheets, feeling a renewed stab of arousal at the sight of Gojyo's head bobbing up and down on him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…." Sanzo cursed softly. "Uhnnnn…. Sonuvademon!"

Gojyo grinned, lifting up his head. "Don't mind me, angel… Just go ahead and finish your book…"

"DAMN YOU!" Sanzo growled then, reaching down with feverish hands to firmly tug the naughty kappa up into his waiting embrace, the reading glasses carelessly tossed aside. The golden head arched up desperately to collide their hungry mouths together, Sanzo's deep moan of pleasure provoking an answering needy groan from Gojyo.

Porcelain hands came up to clasp the back of Gojyo's head, as tanned hands framed Sanzo's face. Their mouths slanted greedily over each other as they kissed deeply, tongues hotly snaking and coiling against each other, harsh breaths and throaty growls mingling together.

Gojyo broke the kiss first to dip his head and nuzzle it against Sanzo's neck. Sanzo arched his head back, his hands clasping Gojyo's nape, as the kappa lapped at his throat with a hot, teasing tongue, punctuating the kiss with light nips of his teeth as he worked himself lower.

Gojyo felt thrills shoot up his spine at Sanzo's deep throaty groan, as he took a pale, stiff nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over and around the sensitive nub, sucking lovingly, wetly, making the priest gasp and writhe in his arms. He reached up to tease the other nipple as well, but Sanzo growled. "ENOUGH!"

Gojyo yelped as Sanzo rolled over abruptly, both of them nearly falling off the narrow bed. Sanzo dipped his head down and captured Gojyo's mouth in a crushing kiss, as an alabaster arm groped clumsily at the nightstand. "Dammit…" Sanzo growled against his mouth as spectacles, the glass of water, and the banishing gun crashed to the floor. Still Sanzo stayed glued to Gojyo's mouth, kissing the kappa lustily, helpless whimpers of heady pleasure escaping his mouth to be swallowed by Gojyo fiercely kissing him back.

After a few more minutes of fumbling, Gojyo growled and broke the kiss, pushing up on an elbow to locate the damn thing for himself. Sanzo, wild with need, went on blindly pressing hot, wet kisses all over Gojyo's face.

"Aha! Found it…" Gojyo mumbled triumphantly against Sanzo's mouth, tanned hands uncapping the tube. Sanzo roughly snatched the tube away from him, causing Gojyo to moan deeply.

"You mean it, Sanzo?" Red eyed glittered hotly up at violet.

"Urusei…" Sanzo growled, the passionate kiss he dropped on Gojyo's lips contradicting the harsh word. Sanzo quickly coated two fingers, then leaned down to capture Gojyo's mouth once more as he reached down to prepare the kappa.

Gojyo panted hard as Sanzo withdrew his fingers and broke the kiss, and doled out another dab of lube on his hand to prepare himself.

"Let me," Gojyo gasped, smearing his palm against Sanzo's then reaching down with his slick fingers, his tongue unconsciously flashing out to lick his lips. His eyes shot up suddenly at Sanzo's strangled gasp, to meet blazing purple eyes staring wildly at his mouth.

Gojyo's head arched up to meet Sanzo's as their mouths fused once more, Gojyo shuddering as Sanzo's tongue and pulsing shaft invaded him at the same time.

Sanzo groaned deeply into Gojyo's mouth. He broke the kiss, dropping his head down into Gojyo's neck as he thrust all the way in.

Gojyo clenched his teeth as he felt himself impaled, filled, branded. He moaned, red head thrashing wildly, as Sanzo leaned back and began the sweet pounding rhythm.

The bedsprings creaked in protest and harsh gasps of tortured pleasure and answering grunts flooded the room.

"Ahhh… fuck, fuck…" Gojyo's head lolled on the pillows, crimson hair fanned out, his hands blindly groping for purchase as rivulets of pleasure thrummed though his body.

"Sanzo…" Gojyo moaned, arching up, angling himself. "Uhhhnnnn! Angel… So close, so close…"

Sanzo arched down over him in reply, ignoring the awkwardness of the position and the strain on his back. "Gojyo…" he breathed, pressing his cheek tight against Gojyo's, tan against marble. "_Gods_, Gojyo…" he groaned, feeling himself near the brink. He moaned in Gojyo's ear. "Now, baby, come… Come with me _now_!"

"Sanzo! …" Gojyo called in a sharp keening moan, helpless shudders of ecstasy rocking his body as he came at Sanzo's command.

Sanzo climaxed at the same time. "God, baby, yes… yes…" he groaned hoarsely in Gojyo's ear, lost in a flood of mind-numbing pleasure.

Sanzo withdrew and collapsed on top of Gojyo, both men gasping for breath, hearts racing. They lay quietly for a while as their breathing evened out and their heart rate returned to normal, each languidly stroking random caresses over the other's slick, satisfied body, bathing in the afterglow.

Gojyo sighed contentedly above Sanzo's head. "Oi, corrupt monk with the beautiful face…" he drawled in his lazy, naturally seductive voice.

"Mmm…" came the reply, the voice gravel wrapped in silk.

"I wish we'd do more of that…"

Sanzo rolled his eyes. "As if we didn't do it enough already… I'm sure by now Hakkai and Goku are getting pretty suspicious of my preference to room with you these days…"

"Eh, I didn't mean _that_," Gojyo scoffed.

"Dakara nanda?"

Gojyo reached down to tilt Sanzo's head up, bending down himself to press a soft, yearning kiss on his lover's lips, before murmuring. "I wish _you'd_ make love to _me_ more often, angel…"

"Urusei…" Sanzo growled, nipping lightly at the kappa's lower lip. "You owe me a back rub as it is," the priest grumped crossly, wincing slightly at the ache already starting at his lower back.

Gojyo grinned, reaching down with large tanned hands to gently massage the sore spots.

"Hmm…" Sanzo moaned in quiet pleasure as the kappa's skillful hands soothed the pain away. "That's better…" Golden eyelashes dropped to curtain drowsy purple eyes.

Gojyo reached out with one hand to fumble over on the nightstand, his other hand continuing to massage Sanzo's back. "Where are they…" he murmured in irritation. Sanzo growled in annoyance as the soothing hand ceased its motions and gently pushed Sanzo back as Gojyo leaned over to grope for the cigarettes on the floor.

"Yosh!" the kappa crowed triumphantly as he found the packs, balancing precariously on the edge of the narrow bed. Tilting dangerously, he pulled out two smokes and lit them.

Meanwhile, Sanzo rolled off him with a sigh, causing Gojyo to yelp as his anchor disappeared, nearly sending him crashing to the floor. Sanzo, for his part, gave a startled exclamation as something hard poked him in the back. He sat up abruptly, yanking up the offending object.

Gojyo pushed himself back up, turning to offer Sanzo his Marlboro, and encountered glittering violet eyes. "Er… angel?" Gojyo asked cautiously, wary of the snarl starting to curl on his lover's perfectly shaped lips. And then Sanzo suddenly chuckled, collapsing back against the pillows. Wordlessly, he held up the book he had been reading.

Gojyo stared – the spine of the book was twisted at a horrible angle, causing the pages to fan out crazily. Some of them were torn loose, hanging on by a shred, literally. The cover itself was split in two, one of the pieces folded over. Suspicious whitish-yellowish stains were smeared on the pages.

"Oops…" Gojyo mumbled around his Hi-Lite, causing Sanzo to howl with full-blown laughter. Gojyo joined him, guffawing merrily, both of them for once unmindful of their noise since it was still raining furiously outside.

"Yare yare…" Sanzo finally sighed.

"Exactly," Gojyo murmured. Ruby eyes met amethyst, knowing exactly what the other was thinking: Hakkai's favorite expression for everything. They both chuckled weakly, painfully clutching their stomachs.

"What the hell am I supposed to tell Hakkai, you eejit?" Sanzo demanded mockingly.

"Er… that it was a really good story that made your heart pound and stole your breath away?" Gojyo replied, twinkling his eyes at Sanzo.

"Baka…" Sanzo held up an imperious hand wordlessly. Gojyo took the cigarette and crushed it out together with his own, then turned back to nestle himself against Sanzo, draping bronze limbs about the priest possessively, their foreheads touching as they shared the pillow.

"Love you, baby…" Gojyo murmured, rubbing his nose against Sanzo's nose.

Sanzo yawned. "Ditto," he mumbled sleepily.

Gojyo growled, pouting, mouth closing the gap to pluck at Sanzo's lips insistently.

Sanzo sighed, an alabaster arm coming up to rest on Gojyo's muscled shoulder, the ivory fingers threading through silky crimson hair. "I _love_ you, you lunatic kappa…" Sanzo growled in irritation. "_Suki desu._ Now let me sleep!" he scolded, yanking on the kappa's hair.

"Mmm…" Gojyo sighed against his lips. "Tell me one more time, Sanzo mine…"

"Gojyo…" Sanzo growled threateningly.

"I love you, baby… Love you, love you, love you…" Red eyes shone softly at purple in the dark.

Sanzo rolled his eyes. "I love you too. Now shut the fuck up!"

"Yes, angel…"

"Demon!"

"Half-demon, my love," the unquenchable kappa corrected.

"Urusei…" Sanzo begged.

Gojyo planted a last soft kiss on Sanzo's lips, then relented. They fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other, foreheads gently touching.

* * *

Next day, as they prepared to depart, Hakkai asked for the book.

"I'll buy you another one," Sanzo stated.

"Nani? What happened to—"

"The baka erogappa ruined it."

"OI!" Gojyo yelped. "You corrupt monk, it wasn't me who—"

THWAK!

"URUSEI!" Amethyst eyes glared at ruby in mute warning. Gojyo grinned secretly, and winced outwardly. "Dammit, that hurts!" he scowled, red eyes promising a nasty retribution later, in private. Sanzo rolled his eyes, but couldn't quite control the smirk on his lips.

Goku scratched his head. "You guys are sure acting funny today," he observed. "I could've sworn Gojyo actually enjoyed getting hit with the fan—OW!" he yelled suddenly as the frantic kappa gripped him in a headlock.

"Bakazaru! You think it's fun getting hit? Oi Sanzo, hit this fool monkey will you? See how you like it!"

"Darn cockroach! Let me go!" Goku yelled. The two scuffled, diffusing the atmosphere exactly as Gojyo intended.

"Bottomless pit!"

"Horny water imp!"

"Yare yare…" Hakkai sighed, shaking his head at the two, then glanced sharply at Sanzo who quickly muffled a snort of laughter. "By the way, what am I supposed to tell the owner of the book, Sanzo? What did Gojyo do to it, anyway?"

"'Ch. I said charge it on the card," Sanzo snapped, trying to control the betraying flush from rising in his confounded pale cheeks.

"Ah. I get it," Hakkai said, green eyes flashing with understanding. He nodded confidently. Sanzo's eyes widened in alarm. Gojyo yelped, letting go of Goku, earning him a quick kick to the shin in the process, adding insult to injury.

"You set fire to it, didn't you?" Hakkai glared accusingly at his friend.

"Fire?" Gojyo squeaked, red eyes wide with panic.

"Ah," Sanzo confirmed, purple eyes shooting the kappa a mocking, secret look. "Gojyo set the book on _fire_."

"Well, you see—" Gojyo stammered, cheeks red.

"How many times must I tell you to use a proper ashtray!" Hakkai cut in, seething. "You've ruined a great deal of my books that way!" Hakkai glared. "Why don't you quit that filthy habit altogether!"

"Only if Sanzo quits with me," Gojyo huffed.

"Dream on…" Sanzo drawled.

Hakkai went to apologize to the owner of the book, and Goku dashed up the stairs to collect their gear, leaving the kappa and the priest alone in the hallway.

"I can't _wait_ to set you on _fire_ again, baby…" Gojyo crooned, low, stealing a quick nibble on Sanzo's ear.

Sanzo shuddered, then swatted him off. "Not for four days, lover… Hakkai says it takes that long to get to the next town," Sanzo mocked.

"Shit," Gojyo cursed softly. "I'll die…"

"Me too."

-owari-

* * *

Japanese mini-glossary

Baka: idiot/fool/stupid

Erogappa: horny water imp

Yamero: stop

K'so: -Japanese swearword-

Urusei: shut up

Yosh/ yoshi: YES!

Yare yare: dear, dear/ well, well

Suki desu: I love you

Nani: what


End file.
